Note
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: A story in which Sonny and Chad pass notes during a rather boring class and end up finding out a few things about themselves and eachother. One-shot for Teddy's birthday!


**Note**

Sonny,

I hate this class.

~The Amazing Chad

_Self-Centred Chad,_

_I know. If I weren't this bored, I wouldn't even be talking to you. I'd talk to my other friends, but their desks are so far away. I'd get caught. :P_

_~Sonny  
><em>  
>Little Sonny,<p>

Ah, such a "goodie goodie". A little girl who doesn't want to get caught in class. Warms my heart.

~CDC

_Moron Boy,_

_Shut up._

_~Golden Sonny_

Golden Sonny,

No, you shut up.

~Awesome Guy

_Chad,_

_Are we really going to argue all this time and waste paper?_

_~Amazing Sonny  
><em>  
>Hypocritical Sonny,<p>

Who's being self-centered now? And what could we do that doesn't waste paper?

~Tree-hugging Chad

_Silly Chad,_

_Hmmm, something else to hold against you... ;) Anyways, we could play a game. It's not productive, but it's more fun than this._

_~Bored out of my mind Sonny_

Silly Sonny,

Will you tell me?

~Your Amazingness

_My Amazingness,_

_We could play the random game! Like where we go on about something random._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Isn't that a good way to tell people that you're breaking up with them or that you broke their X-box?

~Confused Chad

_Confused Chad,_

_It doesn't have to be…_

_~Happy Sonny Day_

"Happy Sonny Day",

Fine, I guess we could. But I'm not going to like it. I bet you like it a whole lot, being random and all.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_I'll start… The igloo was set on fire by a carnivorous polar bear._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

I can't believe I'm doing this. What goes on this note stays on this note, right? I danced with an iguana after sunset in the park.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Glad to see we're not using nicknames anymore. The telephone pole watched Justin Beiber fans run through the streets while eating ramen._

_~Sonny_

Speak-too-soon Sonny,

Who said we weren't? The abnormally large bird was so excited she ate three bowls of rice and then did the hokey pokey on various computers.

~Laughing Chad

_Chad,_

_You'd make a good Random. Ever think of it? My room was attacked by flying wildebeests with purple mustaches and top hats._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

And we're going to stop with that. I will never be a random. What else can we do?

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Uhhh… we can play truth or dare, can't we? _

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Oh, that sounds interesting. Let's do this.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Alright, truth or dare?_

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Dare.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Okay, raise your hand and answer false to the next question._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Failure. You can't answer what the capital of New Guinea is with false!

~Chad

_Chad,_

_You could, but you'd get it wrong._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Yeah, yeah. Truth or dare.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Dare, like you._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Okay, throw a paper wad at Ms. Bitterman's head.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_I think she saw me…_

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Ooh, that'll stink for you!

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Just pick truth or dare._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Truth, this time.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Do you really hate me?_

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

I guess I don't. We could be… acquaintances… friends… you know.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Awww. How cute. _

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

-_- Truth or dare.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Truth._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Do you hate me?

~Chad

_Chad,_

_We're frienimies. _

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Hey, class is almost over and I don't really want to get caught. So… good talk.

~Chad

_Chad,_

_Yeah, good talk. Now shut up before someone sees us._

_~Sonny_

Sonny,

Bye!

~Chad

Sonny and Chad,

You know I can see you, right?

^.^Tawni

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Happy Birthday Teddy! (TeddyLuver)I had to look up how to spell your pen name, (because we haven't talked in EVER) and I remembered all the fun we'd all have. "Don't hang on the chandelier, Teddy!" or "LOL, you're so random." XD So this is a story just as random as you but awesome too. I hope you like it! Now everybody, let's sing happy birthday! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to… no? We're not singing? Okay…**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With a Chance (too lazy to be grammatically correct today; it's been a long week.) or X-box, or the anime I referenced many times? (You get the reference, you're AMAZING! XD) Let me laugh…**

**HAH!**

**HAH!**

**HAH!**

**HAH!**

**HAH!**

**(That was my disclaimer, if you couldn't tell. And what's with all the parentheses today?) **

**Ok, I'm done. Review if you want to make an unpopular person very happy. :D**


End file.
